Expression: To say I felt in love with you
by Nyago
Summary: Pan at the momment try's VERY hard to keep herself from kissing Trunks. Mostly goes to thru many hardships, Battle won and lost, broken hearts and feeling. -Incomplete/Discounted-
1. Default Chapter

Alright you guys listen up; I have re-written this fic and I finally got my spell check to work. I am also going to make the chapter more longer so it mitt take me a while to update. Don't start going crazy on me, now remember the more (Lovely not flame) reviews I get the more and more I write. This fic is in you guys hands, Anyway Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Pan POV most thru out the fic, maybe Trunks or Goten POV but is rare.  
  
"My Diary"  
By: Nyago  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Another PERFECT Day again, I saw him and I guess it isn't my place to say that he is mine. My feelings haven't change since I was younger, instead they grew. I hate myself for it! Why can't I find that perfect guy that will double his power, his eyes, his hair, ANYTHING! I just feel like KILLING myself for it, but I guess that would be a little selfish of me wouldn't it? I have no right to say such things, saying he was mine. I only wish for him to notice me a little bit more, that would at least make me happy. But the best I will ever get is, just a look, just another stupid girl....Oh look at me now, I am crying I promise myself I wouldn't cry. Relationships really hurt, what am I saying?! I never even had a close relationship like that, SPECIALLY with him. Well I am off diary, to another dreamy world. Where I could at least make things go my way.   
  
Ja-ne,  
Son Pan  
  
  
Pan put her diary behind her pillow, and soon after smashing her head against it. It was another day and another wasted imaginary relationship gone down the drain. Pan look one last time at her wall until the dreamy world took over again. At least there she won't suffer....  
  
The perfect sun light finally came and Pan fully asleep still lay there. A Disturbing noise came that made Pan want to kick blast that person...Although I wouldn't be too sure.  
  
"SON PAN GET UP NOW!" Videl, also know as Pan mother who even at age 40 still look a woman near her 30's.   
  
"Alright I am up.." Pan mumble under her pillow and blanket.  
  
"Come on young lady or you will be late to school aga-" Before even Videl could finish Pan had ran out the door and to her bathroom. "Well that woke her at last." Videl sighed and walk out her daughter room.  
  
  
Pan Latterly ran out on everything that morning, Breakfast was fast, shower was fast and she didn't even have time to do her bed. Oh well too late now, she was already haft way to school mitt as well, make it haft way by walking like a normal person. 'School..." Pan never kept her eyes off the street side, she always wonder ever since she was little why she look down at the street when ever she wanted to think. It just seen normal back when she was a little kid, but now she was 17. How can she possibly change an old habit? 'Every one will be there as usual...at least he isn't in my school" Thank god he was allot older than her, but then again that's the problem she has. Her age with him wasn't perfect and she knew that, still she kept hoping something would happen, but if she wished him to be HER age, they would be MORE girls after him. Is was already bad enough that every employee was falling heels all over him, must make him sick or either proud.   
  
Pan kept her walking down her school without even looking much where she was going, that's until... **Crash, BUMP** Before even Pan could react before she hit the floor, some one already had a grad of her by the waist and one of her arms. "Sorry I didn't know where I was looking!" Pan apologies not bothering to even see who or what she had hit.   
  
"Hey Panny" Pan eyes wide as there was ONE person in the world who call her that, beside her now dead Grandfather. "TRUNKS-KUN!" Pan look up.  
  
"Yo" He replied in his usual cool smile, letting go of Pan and putting his hands back to his pockets.  
  
This could make any girl met into his arms and just die there, but since Pan was good at controlling her feelings and emotions she kept a hold that he was just another friend of the family. "Aren't you suppose to be at work??" Pan ask giving him her evil grim.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in school??" Trunks spoke right after, making Pan angry at his fast respond at the same time she look at her watch and notice was a already late to school.   
  
"Don't ask a Question with another Question!" Pan yell angry.  
  
"Well aren't we miss smart ass, beside your fault for not waking up early." Trunks replied not really giving a living crap if she was late or not.  
  
"It was because of you! I was late!" Pan yell.  
  
"ME?! What did I do?!" Trunks answer back.  
  
"YOU...You..." Pan stop right there, she was going to speak her mind again. If she told him he was the main thing in her head he would just die of laughter. "Is nothing. never mind..." Pan replied not bothering to look at him face to face, some odd reason her feet became very interesting.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Trunks ask taking his hands off his pockets and touching her chin and lifting her head up to meet his.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan sounded like she yell high pitch voice, also blushing mad crazy.  
  
"What's the matter with you? I haven't change THAT much! I mean I know I am old but I am still Trunks, right?  
  
"NO!" Pan yell again, this time turning her head right not letting him see her blushing like a tomato. "I mean.. no is not that..." Pan said in a small, yet sad tone.  
  
Trunks just blinked a few times before understanding the person in front of him, 'Woman...' Trunks though and sighed. "Well since you are late mitt as well go some where?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Go Some where?!" Pan turn her face quickly to see his, god those eyes were melting her. Thank god for self control...  
  
"What's with you and yelling at people? Is it your new way to talk now?" Trunks ask, looking at Pan weird.  
  
"No is just that, oh never mind..." Pan sighed, putting both her hands behind her back. "Well where do you want to go?" Pan ask still not looking at him directly.  
  
"I don't know..." Trunks put his hands behind his head.  
  
"First of all, since you know I am late to school already by like..." Pan look at her watch "30 min. care to answer the question I ask before?"   
  
"Well, First of all CC is getting a new part of the building... and so my mom wants to be there instead of me, does that answer your question?" Trunks ask.  
  
"But isn't CC already BIG enough?!" Pan replied.  
  
"Hey you only ask me one question, now you want two of them?" Trunks blinked again.  
  
"Sorry!" Pan apologies again.  
  
Trunks Blinked again this time laughing of confusion, "Hey don't worry about it! I though you and I were friends, can't you take a joke Pan??" Trunks laugh again.  
  
Pan felt down her knees, without even noticing and Trunks with a Panic look when down quickly to check on her. "Are you OK?!" he said as he put his hands around her shoulder. Pan look up to see his face closer, my god she could just die there and never return from heaven. Been so close to him makes you want to go wild, like burning inside. She been close to him but this is her first time again in like 3 years since they went to Space to look for the dark star dragon balls. This heat of emotion was getting to her every nerve, and she was going wild by the min. So close to meeting his lips...  
  
"Pan" Trunks ask normal still looking in her eyes for a sign of saying 'Yeah I am ok' he just kept looking at her. "Sorry, yeah I am fine." Pan replied a little late taking her eyes off his before she made the mistake to kiss him. "Sorry I can't go to with you, if I missing first class mitt as well make it to second right?" Pan try to smile. 'Well that was stupid!' Pan mind yell. Why can't you just go out with him? Is not a date just a friendly time.   
  
"Alright well let me take you to school?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Thanks I would be glad if you can!" Pan smile her best.  
  
  
After a few min of driving, finally Pan school show. She quickly got out of the car and before closing her door she gave a quick kiss in his cheeks. "Thanks" She replied closing the door behind her. Trunks just look at her for a min before leaving and took off. Pan in the other hand was walking her way into her school 'BAKA Should had stay with him! Then again just looking at him for min made you want to kiss him. Guess it was a good idea to say you wanted to go to second class.' Pan though 'Still, if he only knew he was the one that keeps me insane, the one that keeps me smiling and some times cry. Who would had guess Trunks Brief's had a way with a ladies heart, especially Son Pan heart....  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Please Review!  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	2. Not such good times

"New Student"  
By: Nyago  
  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
  
The week already left so soon, It was already Friday afternoon. This week has been the hardest week for me, but not as much as Uncle Goten. Paresu as I already wrote to you is dead, some times I wish the dragon balls where around. But Grandpa along with them are gone for good, maybe even forever. The new side of CC is finally complete and Trunks is back to work, Bura is now Vice president at age 18. Marron works at a small cafe near downtown, and the only person I haven't seen or spoken to was Uubu. Last time I saw him was when Grandpa left us that day. Anyway school hasn't been so hard even after this horrible news. Oh did I forget to tell you we have a new transfer Student to our school.   
It was weird to meet each other that way again...  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Pan walk into her class like any other regular day, this time she was on time. The Usual talking in the morning never change, Pan took her sit and look around the classroom.   
  
"Pan did you hear?" Her friend Jessica ask her.  
  
"No what?" Pan ask.  
  
"We have a new Transfer student to our school!" Nikki replied happy.  
  
"They say he is cute, and really strong!" Jessica spoke. Both girls giggle, some times Pan wonder if Bura and Marron really had twins when they were born. There was no one like them in this world expect maybe close Jessica and Nikki. It really was a scary though.  
  
"New student eh?" Pan replied to herself.  
  
The class room doors open and their teacher walks in, "All right everyone take your sits" she request them, and as told every one did. "We have a new student to our class today, please welcome him..." Up to that moment a boy around his 18 walk in, dark skin, black eyes, black spiky hair, and his uniform all well tight in. Pan gasp at the person in front of the class room it was none other than...  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet and welcome Uubu Siren" The teacher said. Everyone had say good morning to Uubu, expect for a still completely shock Pan. Guess trying to find out what happens to the person makes you want to meet them in a very unusual way. "Please take a sit next to-" The teacher look at her chart "Son Pan over there" She pointed. Uubu smile and sat next to her.   
  
"Long time no see" Uubu whisper getting himself comfortable in his sit.   
  
"Yeah, what in the blue hell are you doing here?" Pan ask.  
  
"What does it look like? I am in school." Uubu replied.  
  
"Yeah but you are 23 years old!" Pan try not to yell in his ear.  
  
"Yeah you know that, but they don't. " Uubu laugh.  
  
"Trying to be smart?" Pan ask again.  
  
"No, just want to go to college." Uubu answer.  
  
"Where?" Pan question.  
  
"Where your dad works at" Uubu responded.  
  
"Figures..." Pan turn her face the other way.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Uubu ask.  
  
"Never mind...Been a hard week, Tell you later." Pan replied.  
  
  
After 4 periods of hell in school finally Lunch time came, Uubu was suppose to meet Pan in the cafeteria to tell him all about what happen ever since he was gone. So much has happen Pan has no Idea where to start.  
  
"Sorry I am late!" Uubu ask.  
  
"Is ok, since you are new to the school and all" Pan began to walk next to Uubu.  
  
"So what happen?" Uubu said.  
  
"Aren't we Mr. Gossip now?" Pan smile evilly.  
  
"I have change over this past 3 years..." Uubu responded.  
  
"Yeah guess everyone has expect me..." Pan said in her usual tone.  
  
"I am sure you change more than most people, anyway what happen?" Uubu ask.  
  
So Pan decided to tell Uubu what happen with Goten and Paresu, telling him about her going to America to study Aboard. Then after graduation dying the same day, Goten taking it hard. About they haven't had a single clue where Goku been this 3 last years, but of course Pan didn't tell him about her feelings of Trunks to him.  
  
"So yeah that's basically it" Pan finished talking.  
  
"Damn, Poor Goten. How is he now?" Uubu ask.  
  
"He is a little depress but still working, Keeps his mind of thinking." Pan answer back.  
  
"Damn poor Goten, I mean what happen to her wasn't fair either." Uubu spoke.  
  
"Yeah well no one could had predate that..." Pan said.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Uubu ask.  
  
"Alright, not much detail on that huh?" Pan giggle a bit.  
  
"Yeah right, now you are wearing girl clothes, and then you say you haven't change." Uubu smile with pride.  
  
"Oh yeah my clothes, big deal..." Pan mumble.  
  
"It does to people, believe it or not." Uubu answer.  
  
"Anyway Class will start soon, I will see you maybe some time?" Pan ask.  
  
"Well I am going to see Goten this week, and Gohan maybe we will see each other then?" Uubu said.  
  
"Yeah.." Pan smile.  
  
"See ya!" Uubu left running to class.  
  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
So yeah that's basically it diary, I saw Uubu. Goten relationship problem, The pool on Friday last week. Guess this week turns out to be a little bit more surprising or shocking each day. Guess I have nothing to complain about, Life is going well. At least I forget Mr. Brief's exists in life, then again he is at times in my mind. God damn Pan you are such a weak woman, before you never care for any one or anything. Now you are going nuts over some guy, I hate life. It got is good things and is got it's bad things. Anyway I guess that's enough about writing for today, I will see you soon. For now keep yourself well hidden!  
  
Ja-ne,  
Pan-Chan  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Please Review!  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	3. New Student

Thanks again to those that review my last chappy! ^^ (Ya know who you are! ^_~) Anyway I got here our 3 chappy for today, I hope you all Enjoy!  
  
"New Student"  
By: Nyago  
  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
  
The week already left so soon, It was already Friday afternoon. This week has been the hardest week for me, but not as much as Uncle Goten. Pareu as I already wrote to you is dead, some times I wish the dragon balls where around. But Grandpa along with them are gone for good, maybe even forever. The new side of CC is finally complete and Trunks is back to work, Bura is now Vice president at age 18. Marron works at a small cafe near downtown, and the only person I haven't seen or spoken to was Uubu. Last time I saw him was when Grandpa left us that day. Anyway school hasn't been so hard even after this horroable news. Oh did I forget to tell you we have a new trasfer Student to our school.   
It was weird to meet each other that way again...  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Pan walk into her class like any other regular day, this time she was on time. The Usual talking in the morning never change, Pan took her sit and look around the classroom.   
  
"Pan did you hear?" Her friend Jessica ask her.  
  
"No what?" Pan ask.  
  
"We have a new Trasfer student to our school!" Nikki replied happy.  
  
"They say he is cute, and really strong!" Jessica spoke. Both girls giggle, some times Pan wonder if Bura and Marron really had twins when they were born. There was no one like them in this world expect maybe close Jessica and Nikki. It really was a scary though.  
  
"New student eh?" Pan replied to herself.  
  
The class room doors open and their teacher walks in, "All right everyone take your sits" she request them, and as told every one did. "We have a new student to our class today, please welcome him..." Up to that momment a boy around his 18 walk in, dark skin, black eyes, black spiky hair, and his uniform all well tight in. Pan gasp at the person in front of the class room it was none other than...  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet and welcome Uubu Sien" The teacher said. Everyone had say good morning to Uubu, expect for a still completely shock Pan. Guess trying to find out what happens to the person makes you want to meet them in a very unusual way. "Please take a sit next to-" The teacher look at her chart "Son Pan over there" She pointed. Uubu smile and sat next to her.   
  
"Long time no see" Uubu whisper getting himself comfortable in his sit.   
  
"Yeah, what in the blue hell are you doing here?" Pan ask.  
  
"What does it look like? I am in school." Uubu replied.  
  
"Yeah but you are 23 years old!" Pan try not to yell in his ear.  
  
"Yeah you know that, but they don't. " Uubu laugh.  
  
"Trying to be smart?" Pan ask again.  
  
"No, just want to go to college." Uubu answer.  
  
"Where?" Pan question.  
  
"Where your dad works at" Uubu responded.  
  
"Figures..." Pan turn her face the other way.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Uubu ask.  
  
"Never mind...Been a hard week, Tell you later." Pan replied.  
  
  
After 4 periods of hell in school finally Lunch time came, Uubu was suppost to meet Pan in the cafeterria to tell him all about what happen ever since he was gone. So much has happen Pan has no Idea where to start.  
  
"Sorry I am late!" Uubu ask.  
  
"Is ok, since you are new to the school and all" Pan began to walk next to Uubu.  
  
"So what happen?" Uubu said.  
  
"Aren't we Mr. Gossip now?" Pan smile evilly.  
  
"I have change over this past 3 years..." Uubu responded.  
  
"Yeah guess everyone has expect me..." Pan said in her usual tone.  
  
"I am sure you change more than most people, anyway what happen?" Uubu ask.  
  
So Pan decided to tell Uubu what happen with Goten and Pareu, telling him about her going to America to study Aboard. Then after graduation dying the same day, Goten taking it hard. About they haven't had a single clue where Goku been this 3 last years, but of course Pan didn't tell him about her feelings of Trunks to him.  
  
"So yeah that's basically it" Pan finished talking.  
  
"Damn, Poor Goten. How is he now?" Uubu ask.  
  
"He is a little depress but still working, Keeps his mind of thinking." Pan answer back.  
  
"Damn poor Goten, I mean what happen to her wasn't fair either." Uubu spoke.  
  
"Yeah well no one could had preditic that..." Pan said.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Uubu ask.  
  
"Alright, not much detail on that huh?" Pan giggle a bit.  
  
"Yeah right, now you are wearring girl clothes, and then you say you haven't change." Uubu smile with pride.  
  
"Oh yeah my clothes, big deal..." Pan mumble.  
  
"It does to people, believe it or not." Uubu answer.  
  
"Anwyay Class will start soon, I will see you maybe some time?" Pan ask.  
  
"Well I am going to see Goten this week, and Gohan maybe we will see each other then?" Uubu said.  
  
"Yeah.." Pan smile.  
  
"See ya!" Uubu left running to class.  
  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
So yeah that's basically it diary, I saw Uubu. Goten relationship problem, The pool on friday last week. Guess this week turns out to be a little bit more surprising or shocking each day. Guess I have nothing to complain about, Life is going well. At least I forget Mr. Brief's exists in life, then again he is at times in my mind. God damn Pan you are such a weak woman, before you never care for any one or anything. Now you are going nuts over some guy, I hate life. It got is good things and is got it's bad things. Anyway I guess that's enough about writing for today, I will see you soon. For now keep yourself well hidden!  
  
Ja-ne,  
Pan-Chan  
  
  
**End of Chappy**  
  
Alright I know this Chappy was blame but whatever. My mood keeps on changing, who know what this fic will end up like. Anyway as for now, Please review! I beg of you guys!  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	4. Poem Mistake

"Poem Mistake"  
By: Nyago  
  
  
  
'Uubu and me been having lunch together all these week. It was quite, nice and at the same time weird to be with Uubu in school. I still was getting use to the fact that he was there, even at age 23, But that's not the point. Bulma again with her Party obsession, had decided to make a party for the first time in 3 years. Specially for Goten, to get his mind of Paresu death.' Pan though to herself, 'This was going to be a long party, I could already feel it.'   
  
To Pan's nightmare that party came too soon, It was already Friday night. 23 more hours and the party will begin, just Pan luck. 'I haven't seen Bura in a while...' Pan though 'Wonder what she has been up too? Probably helping Bulma-sama.' Pan took a long sigh as she sat in her desk just looking at her teddy bear. Getting up from her position, Pan decided taking a nap wouldn't do much harm. Before Pan could count to 10 she was already full asleep.  
  
  
"Pan..." She could hear her name been call on. "Pan!" The voice just got louder every time they said it, "SON PAN!!" Pan falling out of her bed, spotted her mother with both her arms cross. "Morning mommy" Pan did her innocent smile.  
  
"Do you even know what time it is?" Videl ask.  
  
"Um..." Pan had no clue, all she remember was falling asleep.  
  
"It's noon already" Videl responded for her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Pan like usually did, ran to her bathroom.   
  
"That girl got to learn to set her alarm clock right." Videl sighed at her daughter lack of sense in time.  
  
Pan with no idea why she slept that much when to eat her noon lunch, after all she did sleep all thru out breakfast. "Hey dad" Pan greeted her father, who was still reading his newspaper of the day.  
  
"Aren't we a little late?" Gohan ask.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't notice it was THIS late." Pan replied honestly.  
  
"Well you would like to know that Bura had call you earlier." Gohan said.  
  
"And?" Pan stuffed her mouth with food.  
  
"She wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with her, you know how she is like." Gohan replied.  
  
"So I notice" Pan began to drink her juice.  
  
"It would be nice if you did call her..." Gohan said.  
  
"I know..." Pan answer. "I will as soon as I am done eating." She smile  
  
"Same old Pan even after 17 years." Gohan smile.  
  
"Is that good?" Pan ask  
  
"For me yes, for other I am not sure." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh well..." Pan sighed and got back to eating.  
  
  
Pan ran up stairs to her room, she had to finish her homework today or she will forget about it. "Let's see here..." Pan check her note books to see what homework was left to be done. "Oh yeah, English homework..." Pan notice her Assignment. "Poem eh?" Pan smirk. She was good at that, for some odd reason her talents came when she wrote it all done in a piece of paper. Writing stories wasn't hard, so a Poem she be a piece of cake. "Love Poem..." Pan was dreaming again but that's the only way to write....  
  
"Love is like rose,  
Depends on which color you get.  
Yellow means Fun,  
While Blue means Mysterious,  
White means married,  
while Pink means cuteness  
But the most Important color of all,  
Is the color Pur-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Pan blush mad red, she was suppose to write the color 'Red' not Purple! Where was she getting this idea's from? 'It had to be him...' Pan mind only wonder to one person. "Trunks Vegeta Brief's, curse you and your gorgeous looks." Pan hated him for making her feel that way. 'Curse you!' Pan yell to herself. Putting her pen down she guess it was better to leave this homework for later, maybe even tomorrow.   
  
  
Time went too fast, even Gohan though it was little bit too fast for his liking. Party was going to start in less than an hour and his daughter along with his wife were still getting ready. "Hurry up you two!" Gohan yell from down stairs.  
  
"Oh calm down already!" Videl said as she and her beautiful black dress walk down stairs.   
  
"We are going to be late!" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh hush, nothing to worry about. Pan is almost done..." Videl fix Gohan tie.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I have arrived" Pan walk down stairs with another beautiful dress, expect this one was baby blue color.   
  
"Aren't we looking gorgeous tonight" Gohan said making Pan and even Videl blush.  
  
"Shut up and let's go" Videl, just same old Videl.  
  
  
After driving for a while, finally Gohan, Videl and Pan had arrive to the party just in time. Bulma like always expected everyone at the front door to greet them, this was going just the way she planned it.  
  
"Welcome Gohan! My Videl your dress is Beautiful! OH MY is that you Pan?" Bulma ask surprise, Pan body was showing every perfect part of her body. "You look beautiful dear..." Bulma kiss both Videl and Pan on the cheeks. Pan like usual wanted to go on her own to explore, luckily she found almost everyone. Uubu, Goten, Marron, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Vegeta, Bura, Tien, almost everyone of the Z fighters. "No luck with finding him..." Pan whisper to herself, did Mr. Brief's forget to come? Or was he going out with one of those idiot girls he dates? All in one they were still after his money and looks, But Pan wasn't. I guess he would never see that in her.  
  
The dance had started and Pan had picked Uubu most of the time, since they had allot in common specially about Goku ways. They got along just great, but still no sign of Trunks any where. Even Bulma had ask where he was, I wonder what did happen to him. The party was almost ending, and finally Pan had finally found a chair and sat on it. "I am having too much fun..." Pan whisper to herself again. Pan went thru her purse to find her lip stick until a folded piece of paper felt out of it. Pan picking it up and read it, It was her poem; wonder how it got there. 'Why is it here?' Pan ask herself.   
  
"Come on Pan!!" Bura yell at her.  
  
"Go where?" Pan ask getting up.  
  
"Don't worry about it!! Let's go!" Bura grading one of Pan arms, drag her across the room. Pan without even having time to put her poem inside her bag, had felt in the floor. No one notice that piece of paper all night long, it was step on, over and over again. That's until Trunks arrivals.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Bulma yell at her son.  
  
"Sorry mom, was getting some paper work done. So I didn't have to do it tomorrow." Trunks Apologies to his angry mother. "Now if you excuse me mom..." Trunks left his mother haft worry and haft shock at his son behavior. 'Huh?' Trunks felt in step on something. "What's this?" Trunks unfolded the letter only to read it's contents inside. To his shock, it was written by Pan hand writing. But the Poem was never finished, and the last word was never completed as well. 'Was Pan writing a love poem to some one?!' Trunks mind got fussy and dizzy, Could it be that Son Pan he knew so well, Was falling in love?!   
  
  
**End of Chappy**  
  
Review please!  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	5. Can't stop thinking about you now

"Can't stop thinking about you now"  
By: Nyago  
  
  
Ever since that day Trunks couldn't think his normal usual way, that day he had read that Poem. Was he curious to find out what type of guy Pan likes? No it was too simple to be true. Was he jealous of this guy because he couldn't tell Pan he likes her before? Yes Probably jealously was the best choice. He was sad, at the same time angry at himself for not speaking loud enough. 'All my work for nothing?' Trunks though. What was he really planning? Only time will matter...  
  
  
Pan in the other hand wonder what did happen to her un-finished poem. 'Must had drop it when Bura had drag me across the room..' Pan only worry that some one had read it and knew what it meant. Of course no one still knows her little secret of loving Trunks, beside so many purple head guys out there...'But never as handsome and cute like him' Pan mind yell at her.   
  
'Oh shut up' Pan said to herself. She and her mind always had fights one who was right or wrong. But at times her mind proof to be stronger. 'Damn you...' Pan curse herself for the 100 time this week. She really hated it when her heart and mind combine, they were an awful team. Specially when it came with matters of love, curse love for all it's worth. Things weren't going the way Pan wanted it, this was going to be yet ANOTHER long week.   
  
  
Trunks sat on his desk thinking of way's to tell Pan how he felt 'None' as now had worked. His mind was too dizzy and mad at every time Trunks just even took a peek out of that poem. God he hated it so much, when will things start working out the way he wants it? A door came to his door still Trunks was in his trance position.   
  
"Hey, Hello??" ask the young lady in front of Trunks.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Marron..." Trunks slap out of his trance.  
  
"What's wrong Handsome?" Marron ask.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was falling MADLY in love with a young girl." Trunks responded.  
  
"Yeah, but is a little weird coming from you..." Marron replied.  
  
"Why?" Trunks question.  
  
"Well you are never serious in a relationship before, this is something new. Do I know this girl?" Marron ask.  
  
"It's between and Maybe and a Maybe not" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh come on! Who in this world is LUCKY enough to be good enough for you?" Marron gave him an evil smirk.  
  
"She is more than you think she is, beside that she got my heart. My only problem is telling her." Trunks turn so that way he didn't have to see Marron laugh at him, but the laughter never came. "Aren't you going to laugh?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Why should I? You look like you are Madly in love with this woman, I don't see anything funny." Marron replied.  
  
"Well about me been afraid to ask her to marry me is funny" Trunks respond.  
  
"Not really, she must be powerful in order to keep you like this." Marron said.  
  
"She is powerful alright..." Trunks spoke. "More than you think..." He whisper.   
  
Marron only Blink once, there was no way to get Trunks out of his trance specially when he started it. Marron walk out of the room, waving her hand even if Trunks didn't see her. 'That is just another guy fool by love' Marron though before leaving.  
  
'I got to see Pan, find out everything about this 'GUY' she wrote to' Trunks mind was made up, taking up the phone and telling his secretary to cancel any meetings he had to go. Looking one last time in his office and with that complete he was gone in a flash.  
  
  
"Come on!!" Pan Impatiently waited for her food to be done, her stomach deservedly ask her for food for almost an hour now. "Hurry up!!" Pan couldn't take it, she had to also go use the potty. Running to the nearest bathroom, she left her stove to finish cooking her food. 'Oh man, thank god for bathrooms. Who ever invented it is a genius.' Pan mind wonder off until she hear her bell ring. Getting the door, she wonder beside Goten would come. Gohan was dinner with Videl, along with Chi Chi. She didn't want to be drag into it, beside that Goten didn't either. He left to see Bura for some odd reason..."wonder where they are up too?" Pan whisper. No it was too early to think Goten was looking for a girlfriend. After he lost his long love, he wouldn't dare to look at another woman for another year or so. "Hell- AHHH TRUNKS!" Pan was shock, Surprise and at the same time graceful he came by.   
  
"I am telling you, if this is the way you greet people; not many guys would like to start dating you." Trunks smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Pan punch his shoulder.   
  
"I see you are in a good mood, care to let me pass?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Oh yeah sure!" Pan replied letting him in. 'Damn he is still bigger and taller than me...' Pan though as Trunks enter her home.  
  
"So what have you been up too?" Trunks ask taking a sit on the sofa.  
  
"Nothing new!" Pan smile.  
  
"Any Boyfriends dead yet?" Trunks ask out of the blue. 'Did I just say that out loud?' Trunks though to myself.  
  
Pan Laugh, this was a good sign to Trunks; at least he though it was a good sign. "Not dead yet, but..." Pan stop herself right there.  
  
"But?" Trunks wanted to ask.  
  
"What's with you? Curious?" Pan question.  
  
"No, just want to see the type of guys you like. Beside I dough any guy would like you anyway!" Trunks couldn't help himself to be mean like that. But he did get what he deserve, another Punch in the arm again.  
  
"Not funny!" Pan got angry at his stupid comments.  
  
"Sorry I just couldn't help myself..." Trunks try not to laugh.  
  
"Right...Anyway what about you? Getting married any time soon?" Pan love to play games like this with him, all she ever reserve was a death glare. "Opps.." Pan smirk evilly.  
  
"Not one bit funny..." Trunks said. "Anyway, I can tell you one thing though..." Trunks began.  
  
"What?" Pan ask.  
  
"I am falling for a girl, and she is pretty, smart, sexy, and gorgeous looking." Trunks spoke.  
  
'I am a little bit Pretty not much, Smart well only when I want to be, Sexy not really have the body to do that and gorgeous looking...NO WAY!' Pan mind yell at her again for thinking that way. She always wanted to know what type of girls Trunks look for, then again that girl he wants probably rich. 'I am only famous because of my Grandpa Satan...' Pan put her head down in disappointment.  
  
  
Trunks notice something was wrong with Pan, she was definitely not herself. Maybe she was sick? Nah impossible, she could have a head ache maybe? No time to answer that because Trunks smell something that wasn't quiet pleasant. "What's that smell?" Trunks ask.  
  
"OH NO!!" Pan ran to the Kitchen to check on her food, but to her luck it was completely burn out. "WAHH!" Pan wanted to cry, now she really didn't have any food. Plus her dad never gave her money for anything. Oh yeah Son Pan was stuck in a huge situation, and food was the problem. Trunks had heard her whinnying and decided to check it out for himself only to find Pan on her floor moping with tears. He sweat dropped and saw her was left food, he felt really bad for making her miss her meal. Pan was crying as hard as she could, food was gone, her life and stomach were officially going to die that day.  
  
"Hey Pan don't cry!" Trunks knee down beside her, putting his hands around her shoulder. "How about this? I will take you out to dinner, My treat!" Trunks waited to see Pan reaction but nothing came expect..  
  
"Really?" She sobbed.  
  
"Yeah" Trunks replied.  
  
The next Min, there was another happy Pan, fill with a complete smile. "LET'S GO!" She yell getting up from the floor. Trunks was just amazed, she was so much like Goku in so many ways and yet she didn't even notice. He was glad he was the one that cheer her up, now just had to wait until dinner to ask her about her little poem. 'Just hope she won't kill you for reading it...' Trunks sweat dropped at the very image of himself dying in Pan angry arms. He just hope by some luck, Dende was watching him...And keeping himself from been kill by Pan.  
  
*End of Chappy*  
  
How many do I need to say it? Review please! ^^  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	6. Minds can only be so Dangerous

GOMEN! (Bows down) I got so many reviews I am going to work Extra hard to make the next chappy come on good! I been busy with Work, School and my site I barely had time to look at FF.net. Thank god both my domains are update, and I got some free time from work. All I ask is "PLEASE Review!" ^____^  
  
"Minds can only be so Dangerous"  
By: Nyago  
  
  
  
It was set and true, Pan & Trunks were going on their first date without either of them knowing it. It was sad because both of them felt something for each other but they were too shy to say anything. 'Why am I so scare off? This is Trunks, one of Goten best friend...well only best friend.' Pan mind was racing against her, it was sad how she let emotion get the best of her. In other hand Trunks was having the same emotional problem as well... 'Damn! Why didn't you ask her on a date like right NOW?!' Trunks mind yell. 'DAMN!' Trunks curse himself again, he hated not been trustful like his dad. 'We would be so mad seeing my like this...' Trunks didn't even want to think about what his father would do to him, that was a whole brand different Story. 'Come on Trunks!! Scary cat that's what you are!' Trunks   
mind finally fought against his will. 'Damn SHUT UP!' Trunks yell back.   
  
"You ok Trunks?" Pan ask as she was sitting there looking at his foolish act. 'Thank god he let you pick the restaurant' Pan mind spoke. It was true if Pan haven't picked a nice small place to eat, she and him would be having dinner in something Big and fancy. She wasn't even properly dress, she was just in long baggy pants, and a white and blue shirt. Trunks was still in his work suit so he was so ready to rock and roll any day. 'Geez Pan quit looking at him' Minds of their owns can be very dangerous, specially the ones with the big mouths. 'Bura & Marron eh?' Pan mind spoke again. 'Those two saw me here and I will never hear the end of it.' Pan sighed some times her best friend's really did over react over small things.  
  
"Now are you alright yourself?" Trunks ask smirking away.  
  
"Shut up" Pan mumble  
  
"Guess I aren't the only one spacing out eh?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Gets one to know one Trunks Brief's" Pan replied.  
  
"Wow don't start getting all formal on me now...." Trunks smile.  
  
"You are still in a suit Trunks.." Pan pointed out.  
  
"Big deal!" Trunks sighed.  
  
"Sorry..." Pan said softy.  
  
"Is alright" Trunks said not bothering to look at her.  
  
"So...have any one special in your life?" Pan ask 'WELL THAT WAS STUPID PAN! THIS IS TRUNKS BRIEF'S MUTLY MILLINER!! OF COURSE HE DOES!' Her mind yell.  
  
"No" Trunks simple answer.  
  
'Then again, I could always be wrong too...hehhee' Minds can be so very dangerous.  
  
"How about you?" Trunks ask. 'WELL THAT WAS STUPID TRUNKS! THIS IS PAN, MAYBE 17 YEARS OLD BUT DAMN HELL OF A BODY...wait that I just say a Hell of a body??'  
  
"Not at the moment..." Pan answer.  
  
'Well there goes a relief!! THANK DENDE!' Minds are SO very dangerous. "Then what was this poem all about?" Trunks whisper to himself.  
  
"You said something?" Pan ask.  
  
"NO!!!" Trunks yell. 'Could she like that person but hasn't told him yet, damn that's smart.' Trunks though.  
  
"You sure not acting like yourself....you sick?" Pan ask again.  
  
"Me why would you think that?" Trunks put his hands behind his back, rubber it against his neck.  
  
"Weirdo" Pan mumble.  
  
"I hear that..." Trunks responded.  
  
"Went are we getting our food? I AM HUNGRY!" Pan yell.  
  
"Relax, remember we are Saiyan. They got to cook EXTRA food for us." Trunks answer.  
  
"Yeah I forgot..." Pan roll her eyes.  
  
"Relax a bit, nothing can be worst than waiting..." Trunks said.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Some one said.  
  
"Then again I could be wrong..." Trunks sighed.  
  
"PAN!" said the voice again.  
  
Pan was too scared to turn around to see, it could be any reporter, friends or worst yet..."Uncle G." Pan replied.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Goten ask.  
  
"What does it look like? I am waiting to get food that's what." Trunks responded.  
  
"Bro that's cool, hey mind if I join you guys for a table of 4?" Goten ask  
  
"Table of 4?" Both Trunks and Pan replied at the same time.  
  
"Yo Uubu!" Goten yell "Over here bud!" Goten replied.  
  
"THANK GOD!" Pan without noticing smash her head against the table.  
  
"Huh? Is my niece alright?" Goten ask.  
  
"Yeah just though it was some one else...or a certain part of 2." Trunks answer.  
  
"Um yeah..." Goten replied.  
  
"Hey guys" Uubu said as he walk up to the table and sat down.  
  
"So what's up? You left your Best friend for life now?" Trunks ask.  
  
"No way Buddy! Is just that I was walking down and I saw Uubu along the way. We started to talk and well..."  
  
"You got hungry I presume?" Trunks finished for him.  
  
"Damn if people knew me that well, I wouldn't have a problem with life. Much less memorizing..." Goten smile.  
  
"Goten you are ALWAYS Hungry everyone knows that...." Trunks replied.  
  
Uubu Sweat drop as 2 old friends started to talk about old times, but to no one notice Pan was still with her forehead against her table. "You ok?" Uubu ask.  
  
"Yes..." Pan mumble.  
  
Finally food had arrived, and everyone SPECIALLY Pan (Not even Goten reach in time) started to eat fast. Guess Hungry makes a Saiyan act all weird and fussy, for Pan liking she would care less right at the moment all she could hear was her stomach saying: food now or suffer pain. Which one could you possibly choose?  
  
'Guess I will have to ask her about the Poem later, right now I am worry about all the food that's been taken out of my plate....' Trunks though "HEY THAT'S MINE!" He yell.  
  
Guess Uubu was the only one normal, sweat drop was the best thing he could ever do. Uubu we warn you Saiyan-jin will cost you allot of weird moments in your life, trust me. 'Guess the mouth and stomach got a mind of it's own.' Uubu though, very true Uubu...Minds can be a Dangerous thing!  
  
  
*End of Chappy*  
  
I know It suck for the chappy but I got no idea's flowing at the moment. Don't worry Trunks will speak to Pan personally about this little Poem thingy, soon...(We can only hope)  
Don't forget to review!!  
Till Next time...Zero Network (I CHANGE MY NAME) 


	7. Trunks you Big jerk!

OMG I am updating so damn Late! (Forgive me) I been so busy with my life these days I barely have time to look at FF.net at times. Sorry Nyago (Now know as Zero Network) hasn't review any new fic out there. Once you have HS ending, Work, Parents all over you, & you are a Webmistress. Trust me you will know my pain. But I am glad I got some time to write this, Anyway all I ask if for you to review my fic & nothing more. Enjoy!  
  
"Trunks, you big Jerk!"  
  
It has already been a couple of day's since our little secret date, that both Trunks & Pan though it was. Of course Trunks been an idiot that he is, forgot to ask her about her little Poem she never completed. 'IDIOT!' Trunks mind said for the 10 time today. 'Why can't you just tell her?!' Trunks yell angry at his childish way's. He hated when he forget's something specially so important to him & his relationship life... 'RELATIONSHIP?!' Trunks mind laugh, since when was Pan his girlfriend? 'Ha' foolish he was for thinking such way's.   
  
"What's wrong with you boy?" Vegeta ask in his usual tone. (A/N: YA VEGGY! ^^)  
  
"Oh nothing dad..." Trunks trailed off, not wanting to talk to his father about it. Even though Vegeta wasn't the best to talk about romance, he had a good relationship with his mother. To make this worst he was jealous of him, because even his own father 'All mitty Saiyan-jin pride' Still had a long, lasting & loving relationship.   
  
"Something is bothering you boy..." Vegeta said making Trunks stop in dead tracks.   
  
"How would you know?" Trunks said giving him the Vegeta like adittute.   
  
"Is about a stupid girl?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"She is not Stupid dad!" Trunks almost yell, even Vegeta was amaze he could get so angry over some girl.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta ask.  
  
"Never mind..." and with that Trunks walk out of the room. 'The only way to deal with this is to see her I guess?' Trunks mind question.  
  
  
In other places, Pan herself was having her daily dose of medical of Insanity. "ARGH!" Pan yell throwning her books to the floor. The next thing Gohan was standing by the door way.  
  
"Something wrong?" Gohan ask, walking up to Pan desk.  
  
"I hate school!" Pan yell.  
  
"Beside that?" Gohan responded.  
  
"What else is there need to be?" Pan questioned.  
  
"You seen over reacting every time I say Trunks name like "Trunks is doing this and that" & so on.." Gohan answer.  
  
"Why would you think that when I am talking about hating school?!" Pan said no bothering to look into her father eyes.  
  
"Pan I know you, you wouldn't think correctly if something or some one is bugging you. Did anything happen with you two?" Gohan ask again.  
  
"For dende sake dad! WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE ABOUT HIM?!" Pan yell on top of her lungs, she quickly put her hands over her mouth for she had just yell at her own dad. "Sorry.." Pan apologies, not letting her dad see her tears. Pan though she was going to get it, instead she heard laughing?  
  
"What's so funny?" Pan ask.  
  
"You are so like Mom, I never heard some one that could be as loud as she can. Guess you beat her to it" Gohan laugh.  
  
"Am I suppost to be proud?" Pan replied.  
  
"No but a little bit happy, cheer up honey." Gohan said as he walk up behind Pan, and hug her like he always did since she was little.  
  
"Thanks daddy..." Pan thanked she had a cool dad, and not some over react freak.   
  
"Now the simple way to deal with this feeling is, to see Trunks." Gohan suggested.  
  
"There he goes again..." Pan roll her eyes.  
  
"Just go talk to him!" Gohan beg.  
  
Pan Sighed, "Fine, if it makes you happy" Pan replied.  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Gohan hug her once again.  
  
  
  
Uubu along with Goten continue their little secret training, no one knew they trained but of course no one had to know about it.   
  
"Yo, did you see the look on Trunks eyes?" Goten said taking his fits into Uubu stomach.  
  
"Yeah" Uubu replied blocking it.  
  
"Will we see a wedding soon?" Goten ask taking another one of his fits this time trying to smash Uubu from behind.  
  
"Who knowns, with those two blind fools how could possibly happen?" Uubu Questioned. "Even you notice..." Uubu whisper getting behind Goten.  
  
"What's that suppost to mean?" Goten ask again not looking at Uubu fits which hit him a bit on his lower mouth piece.  
  
"Um...Nothing!" Uubu sweatdropped, he forgot Saiyan-jin had super ears & Super stomachs.   
  
"How long must you guys talk about?" Said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Goku-san!" Uubu stop his fighting with Goten.  
  
"DAD?!" Goten yell happy.  
  
"Hey guys, miss me?" Goku ask.  
  
"Where are you Goku-san?" Uubu ask just too happy to know.  
  
"I am in some part of heaven, but I still kept my body." Goku responded.  
  
"What happen dad?" Goten ask.  
  
"Well you see when the dragon balls took me, they needed me to purify it. Now that the process is been done a few days ago I been getting a little bit bug about something, and it sense like a power level but different..." Goku replied.  
  
"We got some kind of enemy then?" Uubu already jump to suggestions.  
  
"Well not yet, at least not until it get's a little bit futher down here." Goku answer.  
  
"Guess our Training done some good eh?" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah and keep it that way, we never know what will happen next..." Goku replied.  
  
  
Pan already haft way to CC. her heart was racing like 1000 times per second, if that was even possible. Too excited to do anything but think, she turn to the last corner only to find Trunks already out side looking up.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan whisper, running towards him. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh hey Pan, I got some feeling we are been watched, like the earth is been thearten again.  
  
"Oh..." Was all Pan could said looking down at her shoes until she notice something... "Huh?" Pan said outloud picking up the piece of paper and gasp at what she read and saw.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks turn to face her, until he notice something...'ACK!' Trunks mind yell.  
  
"You had my Poem and you didn't even tell me you had it?" Pan didn't even bother to look into his eyes.  
  
"No Pan is not what you think..." Trunks began.  
  
"IS NOT WHAT I THINK?! YOU HAD MY POEM MISTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE IT BACK?!" Pan yell on top of her lungs.  
  
"Pan let me explain!" Trunks try to reason.  
  
"No explaining to do, Trunks YOU BIG JERK!!" With that Pan left flying as fast as she could, only thing Trunks could do was watch her go...Or was he?  
  
  
**End of Chappy**  
  
Too corny? Old story long? Read that before some other fanfic didn't you?! Oh well Mary can't think well right now, she been getting ill for all those people that are around her. Anyway Please review!!  
Till next time...Zero Network 


	8. True is unfold

Alright I got it! Fic is here I have return!! I hope you all enjoy it took me a while to get this chapter correctly. All I ask is PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  
"True is unfold"  
By: Zero Network  
  
  
  
Pan kept her fast speed even though Trunks could catch her she wasn't taking any changes of that. 'BAKA!' Pan yell in her mind. Her eyes feel with tears, flowning around her cheeks as the wind flew her hair along with it. Without any second to notice anything Trunks completely was in front of her, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG JERK!" Pan yell heading toward the same direction she had just come from, before she even got another change to turn the other way Trunks again suddenly re-appeared before her. Without Pan given another change to fly away Trunks grad her arm and not wanting to let go.  
  
"LEAVE ME BE!" Pan try her hardest to get her arm of his strong grip.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU HEAR ME OUT!" Trunks yell, with one flash of deseperation Pan try to kick him by powering up. But no success only to now be complete over power by Trunks hands and body rap around her. It was a good thing she wasn't facing him but he was facing her back.  
  
"What do you want!" Pan said angry not bothering to stop her tears. "Haven't you hurt me enough by not telling me you had my poem!" Pan wanted to yell again.  
  
"Listen I am sorry for having it & I am sorry for not giving it to you the next day but I have a good reason why!" Trunks began and nothing came out of Pan mouth. "I wanted to give it you is just that it was hard for me to do it... because my curiosity got the best of me and I read it. I was afraid to give it back to you....I mean for dende sake I never been afraid when a girl told me she like me or she though I was cute or something but you are different from them." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh so now I am a ugly looking too?!" Pan yell of anger, still trap within Trunks grip and now body.  
  
"IS NOT THAT!" Trunks wanted her to shut up for once. "Is just that... you are different girl to me, not just because you are Goten niece or because we are friends you are something more to me...It was hard to see you with another guy and I could never forgive myself if I let any one touch you. Since you never did finish your poem I though you wrote it to some one you like, do you know how jelaous I been all these weeks?" Trunks ask.  
  
  
"..........." Pan was silent not even tears were heard.  
  
"I felt a part of me completely...gone..." Trunks answer. Pan in the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"So then why didn't you tell me?" Pan finally had the guts to ask.  
  
"Because I was afraid you would reget me...." Trunks words hit Pan like a bullent, how could he say such thing when she has the worst feelings of all? Then again she wouldn't have known about his feelings either. Trunks finally let go of Pan as she slowly flew off a bit away from him. Trunks was worry because no respond came from her, was she really in love with some one else?  
  
But to Proof Trunks wrong, there fully turn to face him was a crying Pan in front of him. He never expected this kind of reason "Was she happy? Sad? Angry?" Just a little hint would do good right about now.  
  
"Baka" was all Pan could say, her face full of tears "Baka!!" Pan flew to him but not just for a hug but for a romantic kiss. Her first kiss....  
  
Trunks in the other hand was shock at her behavior right now, all he could think of was Pan was there kissing him away and he just stood there like an idiot not kissing back. Trunks ward his arms around her waist as Pan got her arms around his neck, there they did for the past 5-10 was kiss, kiss and more kissing.  
  
Down the city some one carefully watch as the two lovers cherrish their momment. "That nice to see they finally solve their feelings." The figure spoke to itself.  
  
  
As two lovers continue to cherrish their momment the once blue sky was turning black... "What's going on?" People at the cities wonder looking up to were the sun had gone too? Trunks and Pan momment was ruin once again but the huge thunder that crash near them.  
  
"EKK!!" Pan yell throwning her entire body to Trunks arms.   
  
"Maybe it should thunder more offend..." Trunks smile evily as his hands were touching her butt.  
  
With one look from Pan he was slap on his face "Perv." Pan mumble as Trunks sweatdrop and touch his now red cheek. Another set of Thunder came down again this time it had hit a building making the people scream in fear.  
  
"What's going on?" Pan ask, but Trunks kept a serious face and look out for anything strange or weird.  
  
There came a laugh, and Pan along with Trunks turn to face the one that belong to it. "Who are you?" Pan yell angry.  
  
"Is not of your concern ugly girl..." She replied flicking her hair aside her right eye.  
  
"What you call me?!" Pan yell angry again this time she was burning in angry, but for some reason Trunks kept his cool.  
  
"You heard little girl" She replied nasty. Within a few seconds of saying her 3 word Pan launch herself to attack her full on. Not only did Pan hit her but she also dagame her face. "ARGH YOU LITTLE BICTH!" She yell.  
  
"Well well, aren't we miss nasty now?" Pan smirk at her success.   
  
"Pan look out!!" Trunks yell from behind her, another second and Pan was flying to hit the ground any min, without worrying about a second act Trunks dash to catch her. But only a young man stood in front of him. "Well well, looks like he got a weak point..." He smile not concern of the falling Pan.   
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Trunks yell punching the guy face without even going super. Before even Trunks could dash again a figure finally catched Pan consisous body in mid air.  
  
"Goku?!" Trunks yell and shock at the same time.  
  
"Grandpa..." Pan final words before she pass out in his arms.  
  
"Goku?" Trunks questioned as Goku gave Trunks the consisous Pan.  
  
"Leave this to me..." Goku said in his serious voice.  
  
"But?" Trunks wasn't sure to act now or ask questions.  
  
"NOW!" Goku yell of anger.  
  
"Good luck Goku-san" Trunks said before he hit off.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The girl said but before she even had time to move from the air Goku stood in front of her. "Get out of the way if you know what's good for you"" She replied.  
  
Goku just kept his cool and not worry about a thing until the guy spoke "So you are Son Goku?" He ask.  
  
"Is already enough dagame you caused for my grand daughter... I will not be so forgiveful now" Goku answer back powering up little by little. The girl laugh, she was really amused by this, "By a little brat like her?" She replied laughing.  
  
Goku turning super 2 within seconds already hit the girl making her entired body suffer in pain "No way...." Was her final words before she collapsed within the rubble of the ground.  
  
"So you are Son Goku..." The guy said in amazement, Goku just stood there and continue his green Angry super Saiyan-jin eyes. "Guess I should introduce myself...I am lean one of the 5 general of our planet." He replied.  
  
"What planet?" Was all Goku ask.  
  
"Planet Vegeta" He answer.  
  
"WHAT?!" Was Goku final words before another crash of lighting hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Chappy~  
  
WOW What a TWIST OF PLOT! I never though of doing that but since I did...(MWHAHAH) I love it!! Sorry the last chapter and this one are short is just that I only get an hour a day to write all of this. GOMEN!! I will try to update this fic as soon as possible!!  
  
Until Next time...Zero Network! 


End file.
